MAXIMUM RIDE: Unjust to the Maximum!
by FrostyChicken
Summary: HIATUS! The full summary is inside. This is our new story :D peoples, leave a review and tell us if we should continue :D
1. Continue?

**Beginning Author's Note: ** **Hay peoples!! Frosty and Rock here!! Remember our old Max Ride fanfic? Well it's finished and now this is the new Max Ride fanfic. Read the small summary and review to tell us if you want us to continue!! Thank You! :DD **

* * *

**Title:**_**Maximum Ride: Unjust to the Maximum**_

**Authors: **Frostychicken (Frosty) and Rockshadow96 (Rocky)

**Disclaimer: **Maximum Ride does not belong to us. We are mere 14 year old, innocent girls**.**

**Claimer:**_**THIS IDEA OF A FANFICTION IS OURS!!! **__**DO NOT COPY!!!!! **_

* * *

**Full Summary**:

This story takes place in a village in the "old times." Maximum Ride is a 19 year old, young, beautiful, poor girl who lives with Dr. Martinez her mother, Gazzy Martinez her older brother, and Angel and Ella Martinez, her twin sisters. Ari Martinez, her cousin lives with them since his family got Small Pox. Her father Jeb Ride ditched his family to go work in Itexicon, with the "Alchemy Scientists." The family lived off the money that there mother got and it was about time that Maximum got married. All in all, they were poor. But the big question was, who would marry a poor girl?

The village is run by King James the III and Queen Bridget Griffin. They have two sons, Nick and James the IV Griffin, who are the same age as Maximum. Prince Nick prefers to go by Fang and Prince James goes by Iggy. One day, Prince Fang was in the village when he saw _her. _Maximum Ride. There and then, he knew that he wanted to marry her. She was the_ perfect _one_._ But, his mother, Queen Bridget, wants him to marry her niece, Princess Lissa (who is in fact, Maximum's best friend.) The next time Fang went to the village, he talked to Maximum. Soon, they became good friends. Then exactly one month later, Fang proposed to her. Maximum, who was deeply in love, agreed. When Queen Bridget finds out about Maximum, she can't believe her ears. She then, comes up with a horrible, devious, evil, heart breaking plot. _She will soo not let her son marry a filthy village girl. _

Dun Dun Dun!!!

* * *

**Ending Author's note****: Soo… What do yall think? We really like this idea and we wanna know if yall do to :DD Leave a review if you wanna know what happens!! **

**AND DO NOT COPY THIS IDEA!!!!!!!! **

**---- Frostychicken and Rockshadow96 ----**


	2. What Can You Not Understand About That?

**'Ello peoples of this world :D Frosty and Rocky are now here!! Is the door of this room closed? 'Cuz we have confidential information to tell you guys. So....We got like alot of encouragement to continue this story and so we shall! :P Thank you to every one who reviewed in the first chapter!!! Umm....I think we'r****e gonna upd****ate once every week. Righ****t Rocky? **

**Rocky: Yeah...'Cuz this is gonna be a longer story and yeah. **

**Iggy: I AM NOW HERE!!!!!! **

**Fang: We don't care. **

**Iggy: YOU'RE SUCH A MEAN PERSON** **!!!!** **STOP RAINING ON OTHER PEOPLES PARADE!!!!**

**Frosty: Iggy!!! WHY IS THE DOOR OPEN?! **

**Fang: GO SHUT THE DOOR!!!!**

******Iggy: *sigh* really?**

**Fang: Obviously, the author has spoken.**

**Rocky: We're gonna say this one time, **

**Fang, Iggy, Frosty, and Rocky: WE DON'T OWN MAX RIDE!!!!!! JP DOES!!!!! **

**Frosty: BUT THIS PLOT AND IDEA IS OURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Rocky: Yeah! Onward with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter the First: **

**MAX POV:**

Opening my left eyelid, I saw the time, 6:00 A.M. Any minute now, my own personal alarm clock would ring.

"MAXIMUM!!! WAKE UP!!!" Angel hollered, pounding on my bedroom door. Yep. That, right there ladies and gentlemen, is my alarm clock... and my little sister. Her name is Angela, we call her Angel and its very ironic, since she _isn't _an angel. Hard to believe that she's only 15.

"Urg. Angel, let me sleep five more minutes!" I groaned. I heard my door open and someone jump onto my bed.

"MAXIMUM!!! Wake up!!! We have to go to town to buy bread, soap, coffee, and um...Some of that blue calico material. Remember? Mother wants to make you a new dress." Angel squealed. "And, we can go to that new shopping center!!" She jumped up and down, hyper.

She absolutly loved shopping. The opposite of me, besause I _hated _-no, hated would be a kind word, and it wont express my feeling that much- Ummmm..... Shall we say, _despised? Abhorred? Abominated? Anathematized? Detested? Execrated _shopping? Umm..I think you get the meaning; I hate going to the town because all the girls my age (19) had already gotten married. But me, I wanted to do something more. I wanted to be an artist. All the others, well, they graduated 12th grade, and then, learned how to become house wives for 2 more years and then, got married. Urgh. Why did they _want _to get married? I mean, couldn't they wait for true love? Not that I am waiting.....

"Ok. Tell mother that I'm coming." I groaned. Angel nodded and ran downstairs. I got up, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and put on a dark purple dress. As much as I despised shopping, I LOATHED wearing dresses. But, that's what 'proper' ladies wear as mother always says. I then brush my blond, brown hair and put it up in a bun. When I was done, I went downstairs.

"Good Morning Maximum." Mother said. I nodded and sat down in my spot. Gazzy, my older brother was already eating and Ella, Angel's twin sister, was waiting for Mother. When mother sat down, we girls, started eating.

"Maximum, you will take Ella and Angel to that new shopping center in town. And please get me some of that new calico." Mother said. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes Mother." I replied.

* * *

"Maximum, please go to that store!" Ella pointed. I nodded. _This is what I get for being a girl. Shopping with little sisters! Oh, what joy!_ I thought. After about an hour of shopping, I finally was able to pull Ella and Angel out of the shopping center.

"Let's GO!!" I fumed.

"Oh, ok. But can you buy us some of that rock candy?" Angel asked. She gave me a look that I dubbed, 'Bambie Eyes.' God, sometimes, I swear that Angel has mind controlling powers. I sighed and nodded. I seem to be nodding a lot lately.

"Stay here and wait for me." I commanded them. Then I walked over to the candy shop and got 5 pieces of rock candy. As I walked over to the counter, a shadow blocked the sun from my face.

"Hay beautiful." A deep voice said. I looked up and saw Maximus, the town's own messed-up-bad-guy. And lets just say that he had a reputation for being a_ little _to friendly with girls.

"Go away." I said and ignored him. Maximus always bugged me to death. _We have the same name. It is destiny for us to be together. _He always told me that.

"C'mon. Let's be friends. We're ment to be together." He said in a voice that a lot of girls will die from. I smirked and replied, "I already have alot of friends. And they are _way_better than you. Please leave me alone." Suddenly, I felt Maximus's hands wrap around my waist.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?!?!?" I yelled and smaked him across the face. Rubbing his tomato red face, he whispered, "Just watch, Maximum. You _will_ be mine."

"Like hell I'll be yours. Go away!" I said, sarcastically. He looked murderous and he grabbed my face and kissed me. I heard gasps from around us and as I tried to slap Maximus again, he was pushed away from me.

"She said to leave her alone. What can you not understand about that?" A new voice said. I looked up and saw the one and only, Prince Fang.

* * *

**Frosty: Fang just saved Max!! **

**Rocky: Yes, yes he did.**

**Frosty: I wonder what happens next.....**

**Rocky: REVIEW PEOPLES!!! THAT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU'LL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!**

**Frosty: REVIEW!!!! And happy March the 10th. **


	3. Fang's goal

**Frostychicken: My Lord. We just read Fang. All I, Frostychicken, have to say is that, that book is AWESOME. **

**Rockshadow: That book was just amazing. Are you gonna write a chapter and send it to JP? **

**Frosty: YEP!! Immah write a chapter and then Immah send it to JP and then, I shall pray that JP actually read the chapter. Wish me luck!? **

**Rocky: GOOD LUCK!!! **

**Frosty: Thanks :DDD Oh, one more thing, 10 reviews? Seriously? Well, all Immah say now is to review. If you guys can press the "Story Favorite", "Story Alert", or "Author Alert" then y'all can review :D **

**Rocky: okkk……… well now, ON WITH THY CHAPTER!! **

**Frosty: I got a PM from I****ceman10109 and wanted to say THANK YOU FOR WISHING ME A HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! **

**Rocky: Was all that yelling really necessary? **

**Frosty: Nope, if I had said all that in lower case, then it wouldn't stand out… And some people just skip the author notes so this will make it all KA-ZAZ!! **

* * *

**Chapter the Second: Fang P.O.V. **

"Fang, dinner will be ready later." Iggy, my brother said, coming into my room. Since Iggy was blind, his other senses had been magnified. I don't know how, but he could tell if a person was mad, sad, or whatever.

"Something wrong?" He asked. I was his older brother so he could obviously sense that something was wrong. My blood was boiling. She told him to leave her alone. But he just went and kissed her!! How could that pretty girl just let that… that… monster kiss her? Maybe he was her fiancé? Or… Why am I getting this weird feeling in my stomach? Am I actually jealous of that man? I, Fang have never gotten jealous, so why am I feeling this? All of a sudden I felt sick.

"Fang!" Iggy whispered/yelled. When I didn't reply, he called me by my full name, "NICK!!"

"Leave me alone for right now. I'll come for dinner when Mother calls me." I said. Iggy nodded and left. When I made sure that Iggy had left, I turned around and whispered, "I _will _find out who you are. Even if I have to search forever."

* * *

**Frosty: This chapter was short on purpose. I want to see how many review we get. **

**Rocky: Ok. I like this 'experiment' **

**Frosty: If peoples want more chapters, then they need to review. **

**Rocky: Isn't that a little harsh? **

**Frosty: Nope. **

**Rocky: Ok? ****REVIEW**** IF YA WANNA ****NEW**** CHAPTER!! **

**Frosty: Happy March the 23****rd. **


	4. SORRY! 8

**Hello peoples!! I kinda have gotten a very bad case of writers block with this story, so I'm not gonna continue it for a while. When the stupid writers block disappears, I will update soon. You might not get an 'chapter alert' for a while. Please don't kill me :D I have another, better idea for a Max Ride fanfic and I will write it soon. While you're waiting for my new idea, I suggest reading my Maximum Ride/Twilight crossover. It's called, _A Very Different Kind of Love Story._**

**Thank y'alls,**

**Frostychicken**


End file.
